Forever Young
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: Cuando Remus por fin pudo calmarse, pensó que lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado es haber conocido a esas cuatro personas. Lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida es ser parte de los Merodeadores.


_**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Jotaká, yo no gano nada escribiendo esto. Solo ponerme a llorar porque los Merodeadores son mi debilidad._

* * *

_Este fic forma parte de **¡Desafía a tus musas!** del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**_Forever Young_**

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

_**Libro mágico:** Muggles que se dan cuenta._

_**Sentimiento:** Soberbia._

_**Planta mágica:** Tentácula venenosa. _

* * *

Remus pasó la página del libro que estaba leyendo y sacó una galleta del paquete que tenía a su lado y se la lleva a la boca. El calor de la chimenea de la Sala Común de Gryffindor hace que sus mejillas se coloren un poco y en sus ojos se veía el reflejo de las llamas.

–Hey ¡Lunático! –Remus alzó la vista del libro y vio como Sirius se abre paso entre la gente hasta a él. Cuando estaba lo bastante cerca, le habló–. James quiere ir a Honeydukes manaña en la tarde. Dice que no le quedan… -al ver que Remus no le presta atención, paró de hablar y le preguntó–. ¿Qué lees?

–"_**Muggles que se dan cuenta" –**_respondió Remus, volviendo a leer el libro y pasando una hoja. Sirius miró al libro con el ceño fruncido, como si el tuviera la culpa que Remus no le prestara atención.

Le quitó el libro de las manos y él alzó las manos como un niño pequeño al que le acaban de quitar su paleta. Sirius siguió mirando el libro mal y Remus creyó que se parecía a un cavernícola recién descubriendo el fuego.

–Tú eres el culpable de que Lunático me ignore –recriminó al libro. Lo tomó de la punta como si fuera algo tóxico con el que hay que tener mucho cuidado y lo alejó del alcance de su dueño.

–Eres un idiota –dijo Remus quitándole el libro de las manos con una sonrisa. Sirius se sentó a su lado en el sofá con cara de ofendido–. ¿Qué me decías de James?

–Que ha planeado una fuga para Honeydukes mañana–respondió Sirius, moviéndose de un lado a otro para buscar la posición perfecta en el asiento–. Dice que no le quedan Ranas de Chocolate y que falta mucho para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, Peter también quiere comprar dulces.

Remus asintió y trató de seguir leyendo pero le resultó imposible. Sirius tomó un mechón de pelo de Remus y ahora estaba jugando con él, distrayéndolo de su lectura. Soltó un bufido y le dio un manotazo a Sirius para que deje su pelo en paz y le dio la espalda para que no lo moleste.

–Oye… –se quejó Sirius cuando Remus se da vuelta–. Bueno, igual yo me iba. Tengo algo que hacer –antes de que Remus pudiera decir algo, Sirius ya había salido por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

* * *

Caminaban James, Sirius, Peter y él por el pasillo del tercer piso que los llevaba al pasadizo de la bruja tuerta que conectaba con Honeydukes. Algunos alumnos los saludaban y ellos devolvían el saludo con la mano. Cuando llegaron donde la bruja sin un ojo, James dijo el hechizo que servía para que se abriera mientras él y Sirius vigilaban si no venía algún profesor o Filch, aunque el mapa les decía previamente.

El primero en pasar por el estrecho pasadizo fue Peter, luego James, Sirius y por último él, que le tocó dejar una pequeña apertura para que no se les dificultara pasar cuando se devolvieran. Durante el largo trayecto se le pasaron haciendo bromas y riendo. Peter resbaló por una piedra y se cayó al húmedo y frío suelo. Y Sirius perdió su varita por estar jugando con ella. Perdieron harto tiempo buscando la condenada varita. Aunque tuvieran las suyas prendidas, todo estaba muy oscuro y no podían hacer mucho. Pasaron todas sus manos a tientas por todo el lugar y finalmente la encontraron. Cuando James se la pasó a Sirius, que fue el que la encontró, este la empezó a acariciar y le dijo que nunca más la iba a perder.

Fue tarea de Remus revisar si no había nadie rondando por el sótano del local de dulces. Al ver que no había nadie, Remus les dijo a los otros tres chicos que se apelotonaban a su espalda, tratando de ver algo.

–No empujen –dijo Remus tirando a los chicos hacia atrás–. No hay nadie, ya podemos salir.

Se las ingeniaron para que los cuatro cupieran en la capa de invisibilidad de James. Se apretujaron y encorvaron lo más que pudieron para que así se les viera lo más mínimo de pies, porque, hicieran lo que hicieran, se les iba a ver un poco de pie. Con suerte, el local estaría lleno y nadie notará unos pies caminando por ahí, sin cuerpo que los maneje. Remus sentía el aliento fresco de Sirius en su nuca y un codo de James enterrándose en sus costillas. También sintió como Peter le pisaba fuertemente el pie, se tuvo que morder el labio para que no saliera una maldición de su boca y a causa de eso los pillaran.

–¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Peter cuando se sacaron la capa de encima. Sirius se estaba acomodando el pelo cuando le contestó.

–Yo digo que vayamos primero a Las Tres Escobas, me muero por tomarme una cerveza de mantequilla y sacarme este sabor de la boca –dijo con una mueca de asco.

–¿Qué sabor? –preguntó James. Antes de que Sirius respondiera, agregó–. No importa, no quiero saber, conociéndote seguro es algo asqueroso y malo –James se pasó las manos por el pelo, desordenándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba–. Yo opino lo mismo que Canuto y que después vayamos a Zonko. Se me acabaron las bombas fétidas y necesito municiones –terminó con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

–¿Ya se te acabaron? ¿En que las usas, de todos modos? Nunca te he visto usar una –dijo Remus.

–Cosas –dijo simplemente y con un aire misterioso en su voz–. Cosas.

Al ver a los cuatro chicos cruzar el umbral de su puerta, Rosmerta no se extrañó. Ellos se fugaban de Hogwarts e iban algunas veces a La Tres Escobas de alguna forma. Ella acordó no delatarlos si ellos no se escapaban tantas veces y solamente los fines de semana. Les sonrió a los chicos cuando ellos estuvieron lo bastante cerca para que vieran su sonrisa.

–Lo de siempre, Rosmerta –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa se suponía era coqueta.

Cada uno se llevó un vaso a una mesa apartada del bullicio y la gente que se encontraba disfrutando de la tarde de un día sábado. Se la pasaron hablando y haciendo bromas. Para cuando iban por la tercera cerveza, James y Sirius se miraron desafiantes. Tomaron los vasos al mismo tiempo y lo bebieron al seco.

–¡Te gané, Cornamenta! –gritó Sirius dejando el vaso fuertemente en la mesa y tomando una bocanada de aire.

–No, yo te gané –dijo James también dejando el vaso y dándose vuelta a Remus que estaba a su lado–. Tú lo viste, ¿no es así, Lunático? Dile que yo gané.

–Prefiero quedarme neutral –respondió Remus. Sirius soltó una carcajada y James lo empezó a maldecir, diciendo que tenían un complot contra él–. Bueno, ya. Háganlo de nuevo y esta vez estaré atento a quien gano –dijo Remus con voz conciliadora.

–Me parece bien –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante–. Voy a ganar de todos modos, así que adelante –James soltó un bufido y Remus logró captar las palabras "bastardo" "estúpido" y "_**soberbio**_" saliendo de su boca.

Pidieron otra ronda de cervezas. Remus dijo que para hacerlo más interesante se debían tomar dos cada uno y el primero que acabara ambos, obviamente ganaba. Sirius y James estuvieron de acuerdo.

–¡Ahora! –gritó Remus dando la partida de la competencia.

Ambos parecían ebrios compitiendo, y eso que la cerveza de mantequilla no tiene alcohol, pero es aún más llenadora que una cerveza muggle normal. La cara de Sirius parecía como si una _**tentácula venenosa**_ lo hubiera picado y envenenado con uno de sus brotes que tiran veneno. James no se veía mejor, esta rojo como tomate y sus cachetes parecían los de una ardilla. En cualquier momento expulsaba todo el líquido que tenía en su boca y le caía a Sirius que estaba en frente de él.

Finalmente pasó lo que Remus temía. Peter había dicho algo que hizo a James reír a carcajadas, escupiendo la cerveza que tenía en su boca en la cara de Sirius. Este quedó empapado con el líquido color ámbar. También soltó todo lo que tenía en la boca, tirándoselo a James. Remus creyó que era su modo de venganza.

Pronto los cuatro empezaron a reír y la gente que estaba cerca de ellos los miraba con desaprobación y negando con la cabeza. Madame Rosmerta los fue a regañar, diciendo que no saldrían del local hasta que le dejaran limpio todo lo que habían ensuciado. Ellos asintieron y siguieron riendo.

Cuando Remus por fin pudo calmarse y volver a respirar normalmente, pensó que lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado es haber conocido a esas cuatro personas. Lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida es ser parte de los Merodeadores.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, porque a mi me encantó escribirlo. _

_Al principio iba a ser un Sirius/Remus, por eso la primera parte es de ellos dos solos, pero después me arrepentí y salió esto. Traté de que tuviera humor, vamos son los Merodeadores, pero el humor no es mi fuerte y el la primera vez que escribo de estas cuatro personas._

_Bueno, el título no tiene nada que ver con el fic. Digamos que me inspiré en esa canción para escribir esto(?_

_La imagen de portada la encontré en Tumblr. Los actores son Aaron Taylor-Johnson como James, Andrew Garfield como Remus, Ben Barnes como Sirius y el que hace de Peter no recuerdo su nombre._


End file.
